1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of intelligent interface arrangements for the control of peripherals by a computer, the peripherals including for example video cassette recorders, video disc players and random access slide projectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various control arrangements have been proposed by the prior art including peripheral device controllers for computers as well as intelligent peripheral devices. The peripheral devices include video cassette recorders, video disc players and random access slide projectors. For example, a video cassette recorder interface control arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,718 issued Mar. 25, 1986 by R. R. Parker and D. R. Rattan. Further, interactive apparatus and methods including the control of peripheral devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,578 issued Mar. 18, 1986 by R. R. Parker and D. J. DiGianfilippo and U.S. application Ser. No. 481,090 filed on Mar. 31, 1983 by R. J. Spiece.
While the arrangements of the prior art are generally suitable for their intended use, it would be desirable to provide an intelligent interface arrangement for controlling operation of a video device and a random access slide projector from a computer, the video devices including for example video disc players and video cassette recorders.